pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Nederlandse Pokémon Wiki:Layout Paginas
Layout Bij het maken en aanpassen van pagina's op de Pokémon Wiki is het belangrijk dat onze voorschriften worden gevolgd, zodat alle pagina's de juiste informatie vertonen. Sjablonen Op verschillende punten op een pagina zul je gebruik moeten maken van sjablonen, deze herken je aan de accolades: . Het is zeer belangrijk dat je deze sjablonen op de juiste manier gebruikt en invult! Klik hierboven op de link Sjablonen om meer te leren over het gebruik van onze sjablonen. Toelichting * Het eerste bolletje betekent dat het een hoofd-kop is, dus gebruik je de volgende code: hoofd-kop(e.g. Biologie, Game Data, etc) ** Het tweede bolletje betekent een kopje, dus gebruik je de volgende code: kop(e.g. Anime, Manga, etc.) *** Het derde bolletje betekent een onder-kopje, dus gebruik je de volgende code: onder-kop(e.g. Grote verschijningen, Kleine verschijningen, Pokédex gegevens, etc.) Voorbeeld Game Data Hoofdserie Pokédex gegevens Aflevering pagina's gebruik de volgende infobox: (Engelse titel) *'Plot' *'Samenvatting' *'Blurb' *'Debuten' **'Mensen' **'Pokémon' **'Aanvallen' **'Gaven' **'Items' *'Trivia' **'Fouten' *'Galerij' Pokémon pagina's :De pagina van Giratina is het meest up to date voorbeeld van hoe een Pokémon pagina eruit moet zien. Je begint met het sjabloon. In de meeste gevallen staat dit sjabloon er al. ' is een / dual-type Pokémon uit de ... regio. *'Biologie Algemene info over de Pokémon e.g. uiterlijk en karakter *'Verschijningen' **'Anime' ***'Grote verschijningen' Verschijningen van de Pokémon in een animatie film of aflevering waarin de Pokémon een grote rol speelt ***'Kleine verschijningen' Verschijningen van de Pokémon in een animatie film of aflevering waarin de Pokémon een kleine rol speelt **'Manga' Verschijningen van de Pokémon in de officiële Pokémon manga **'TCG' Verschijningen van de Pokémon in de Pokémon Trading Card Game **'Andere verschijningen' Overige verschijningen zoals verschijningen in Super Smash *'Game Data' **'Hoofdserie' (Met hoofdserie bedoelen we de Pokémon RPG games) ***'Pokédex gegevens' ***'Game locaties' ***'Stats' ***'Aanvallen door Level-up' ***'Aanvallen via HM/TMs' ***'Sprites' **'Zijspellen' (Met zijspellen bedoelen we games zoals Pokémon Ranger of Mystery Dungeon) ***'NPC verschijningen' ***'Zijspellen Locaties' *'Trivia' Feitjes over de Pokémon **'Afkomst' Vermoedens van waarop de Pokémon gebaseerd is **'Naam Oorsprong' Vermoedens van de oorsprong van de naam van de Pokémon Steden *'Slogan' **''Generatie I'' **''Generatie II'' **''Generatie etc...'' *'Bezienswaardigheden' **''Professors lab, etc...'' *'Demografie' **''Pokémon Platinum'' **''Pokémon Omega Ruby en Alpha Sapphire'' **''Pokémon etc....'' *'Poké Mart' *'Items' *'Pokémon' **''Generatie I'' ***''Pokémon Red en Blue'' **''Generatie II'' **''Generatie etc...'' *'Verschillen in de Generaties' **''Generatie I en III'' **''Generatie IV'' **''Generatie etc...'' *'Trainer Tips' **''Generatie III'' *'Spin-off games' **''In Pokémon Pinball'' *'Anime' **''Hoofdserie'' **''Pokémon Origins'' *'Manga' **''In The Electric Tale of Pickachu manga'' *'Trivia' Toelichting De dikgedrukte kopjes zijn van toepassing op elke pagina. De schuingedrukte kopjes verschillen per pagina. Niet elke stad heeft immers een verschijning gemaakt in Generatie V, of niet elke stad heeft een Pokémon Lab, etc. Routes *'Route beschrijving' *'Items' *'Pokémon' **''Generatie I'' **''Generatie II'' **''Generatie etc...'' *'Trainers' **''Generatie I'' **''Generatie II'' **''Generatie etc...'' *'Verschillen in de Generaties' **''Generatie I en III'' **''Generatie IV'' **''Generatie etc...'' *'Anime' **''Hoofdserie'' **''Pokémon Origins'' *'Manga' **''In The Electric Tale of Pickachu manga'' *'Trivia' Toelichting De dikgedrukte kopjes zijn van toepassing op elke pagina. De schuingedrukte kopjes verschillen per pagina. Niet elke route heeft immers een verschijning gemaakt in Generatie V of komt voor in de In The Electric Tale of Pickachu manga. Categorie:Wikia Info